"Hypnotize" by Notorious B.I.G
"Hypnotize" is a single by American rapper The Notorious B.I.G., released as the first single from his album Life After Death on March 1, 1997. The last song released before he was killed in a drive-by shooting a week later, it was the fifth song by a credited artist to hit number one posthumously. Lyrics Intro Uh, uh, uh, come on 1: The Notorious B.I.G. Hah, sicker than your average, Poppa twist cabbage off instinct Niggas don't think shit stink Pink gators, my Detroit players Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn (That's right) Dead right, if the head right, Biggie there e'ry night Poppa been smooth since days of Underoos Never lose, never choose to, bruise crews who Do somethin' to us, talk go through us (Come on, do it) Girls walk to us, wanna do us, screw us Who us? Yeah, Poppa and Puff (He, he) Close like Starsky and Hutch, stick the clutch Dare I squeeze three at your cherry M-3 (Take that, take that, take that, ha ha!) Bang every MC easily, busily Recently niggas frontin', ain't sayin' nothin' So I just speak my piece, keep my peace (Come on) Cubans with the Jesus piece, with my peeps (Thank you) Packin', askin', "Who want it?" You got it, n igga, flaunt it That Brooklyn bullshit, we on it Pamela Long Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? (Uh-huh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (Hypnotize) And I just love your flashy ways (Uh-huh) Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (Ha) 2: The Notorious B.I.G. I put hoes in NY onto DKNY (Uh-huh) Miami, D.C. prefer Versace (That's right) All Philly hoes go with Moschino (Come on) Every cutie with a booty bought a Coogi Now who's the real dookie? Meaning, who's really the shit? Them n iggas ride dicks, Frank White push the six Or the Lexus, LX, four and a half Bulletproof glass, tints if I want some ass Gonna blast, squeeze first, ask questions last That's how most of these so-called gangsters pass At last, a n igga rappin' about blunts and broads Tits and bras, ménage à trois, sex in expensive cars I'll still leave you on the pavement Condo paid for, no car payment (Uh-uh) At my arraignment, note for the plaintiff "Your daughter's tied up in a Brooklyn basement" Face it, not guilty, that's how I stay filthy (Like you) Richer than Richie, 'til you n iggas come and get me (Come on) Pamela Long Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? (Uh-huh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (Hypnotize) And I just love your flashy ways (Uh-huh) Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid 3: The Notorious B.I.G. I can fill you with real millionaire shit (I can fill ya) Escargot, my car go, one sixty, swiftly (Come on) Wreck it, buy a new one Your crew run-run-run, your crew run-run I know you sick of this, name brand n igga with Flows, girls say he's sweet like licorice So, get with this n igga, it's easy (Uh-huh) Girlfriend, here's a pen, call me round ten Come through, have sex on rugs that's Persian (That's right) Come up to your job, hit you while you workin' For certain, Poppa freakin', not speakin' Leave that ass leakin', like rapper demo Tell them ho take they clothes off slowly (Slowly) Hit 'em with the force like Obi (Obi) Dick black like Toby (Toby) Watch me roam like Romey (Romey) Lucky they don't owe me Where the safe? Show me, homie (Say what, homie) Pamela Long Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? (Uh-huh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (Hypnotize) And I just love your flashy ways (Uh-huh) Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? (Uh-huh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (Hypnotize) And I just love your flashy ways (Uh-huh) Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid Why It Rocks # Biggie's production is very good and goes well with the song. # This probably one of Biggie's most memorable songs. # The beat is well produced. Trivia * It spawned the racist parody titled "Notorious KKK" by Moon Man. however, YouTube consistently removes Moon Man videos for violating it's community guidelines on hate speech. Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Gangsta rap Category:G-funk Category:Notorious B.I.G